peacefandomcom-20200223-history
ASQ
for Developers for Designers for Documentors for Coders for Decoders Resources Spec Latest Developments New What sort of programming would non programmers want? * High Level * Integration with AI search engine * Interactive AI Peer programming * Levels of code * Visual IDE * Interpreted * Real time web based * Speed independent * Quantum based * Code locale server / client / grid/farm Why am I learning to speak like a machine when a machine should learn to speak and understand more Interactive learning 1 + 1 = ? one plus one is what? What is ASQ? How many of us program? How many of us program from our mobile phone? How many with a programming language that uses voice recognition? ASQ Webpage asks a simple question. What is programming for? If you know, you program already and therefore know the answer. Right? Perhaps. Go ask Alice Existing computer languages are developed by programmers. They have done an incredible job. Meta-programming now suggests that interface should generate code. Code that produces code. ASQ is a 'language' or interaction where we users say what we expect our computers to do and the computer helps with this process. End user programming. Programmers, academics and experts need to be deployed after a language is working. Tell a programmer what is required - they do it. They are the ultimate abstract engineers. Certainly we need more diverse programmers: Younger, more artistic, more radical, imprecise, surprising. Does the idea of imprecise programming seem nothing more than 'fuzzy logic'? Well there are teams developing AI emotions in computers. Do we need another old style language? A simple, open source, high level 5th generation language will benefit all those requiring ease of use, rather than another limiting language dialect. The highly developed human capacity for 'pattern recognition' will be of interest to those realising that the problem in computing is no longer information but 'sorting'. A key component of ASQ is the integration of components or applets and AI search engine capacity for manipulation across the internet, which is now an extension of most users machine. Carrying the whole (yes the whole) of the Internet on ones embedded newsprint awaits the introduction of Quantum storage and is some way off. Writing a language is relatively easy. Evaluating what and why you need programming to be fundamentally different now becomes a necessity. In traditional languages the user tells the computer what to do. Coding can be slow and arduous as the programmer/designer/user learns a language that the computer understands. ASQ is for people who would NEVER program or compromise their diversity and intelligence. One day everyone will program. Programming will be part of transparent computer literacy. Time to prepare. Language evolution through chaos. even further human 2.0 Computer! Just do it! * We might press f11 (try it now). Bigger screen? You have entered a programming instruction. If it did not work you encountered a bug or an unwritten instruction/capability. Working out how to get back to a normal size; that is debugging. * On a mobile phone we might use a browser search engine. We are sorting and acquiring data. * We might program our TV viewing on our DVD/Tivo recorder. * We may insert and recover data on a PDA. Data entry and retrieval. * Or draw money from a cash point machine by typing in a code. Using variables (amount of money required) * We may use an Operating system to open programs and move data . . . and so on These are all forms of programming : Techno-elitist programmers might laugh at that assertion, go ahead, you know you want to. We have to ask whether programming is enabling people to use their computers effectively? Who will have the last laugh? LOL. What is Pseudo-coding? Do you know what this means :-) A smiley (it is code for a smile) as is LOL (Laughs Out Loud) or BFN (Bye For Now) So we already use code . . . or . . . was Picasso right? "Computers are useless. They can only give you answers." ~ Pablo Picasso Sometimes art is equally useless. We have enough questions. Computer literacy is the ability to communicate and effectively use computers and that increasingly includes programming or configuring. Programming languages need to evolve and recognise the available skills and requirements of every day non programmers as potential allies. This requires a shift of emphasis from * What programmers can do * To what open source consumers and diverse end-users require Users increasingly require more complex computing capabilities in increasingly easier forms. This provides more opportunities for diverse programmer skill level and styles Are we all programmers now? '''Question: How many non programmers can use Smalltalk? :Answer: :Most computer users are already using part of Smalltalk. Windowing systems. Drag and drop. Menus. Buttons. These are half the skills used in Smalltalk programming . . . Logo is participatory programming. Logo develops programming skills transparently. Logo is designed for children. Go find the inner child. Learn the power of turtles. Net-Logo will even output java . . . What is thought of as "Real Code"? The simplest programming statement is usually PRINT "Hello World" PRINT - has got nothing to do with printing it means "put on screen" but it is already on the screen - so why bother? Basically because in the Victorian era (I think it was) they had no monitors and computer programs had to be printed out. The way a child or inexperienced person expects a computer to work IS usually the way it ends up working in the long term . . . Look far enough into history (pre-Babbage computing) you may find a language something like this: #include main() { for(;;) { printf ("Hello World!\n"); } } OK then what about some maths PRINT 2 + 4 Wot? Dunno about you but I am using a monitor - not a teletype printer (think I saw one of those in a museum) Too much of coding is code upon code. Programming seems to do everything except allow you to program . . . Don't you mean add and what is that thing on the right of the keyboard if not a calculator - so why when I press numlock and do maths does it not do some work? - Activating a calculator mode would be sensible . . . The reason such rudimentary illogical use of communication (where PRINT has nothing to do with printing) is permitted for historical reasons. Computer languages have been designed by programmers. There is the flaw, the bug in the machine. The bug in the machine is still working to the constraints of the machine. We have sufficient processing power to work to our requirements. Do programmers have sufficient vision? How can they? Have programmers been narrowed to expect little? Is the idea of taking 30 years to design a programming language ludicrous to them? It is time to consider the ludicrous nature of programming that is still stuck in the past 40 years of computing history. Python Programming for programming virgins for Developers for Designers for Documentors for Coders for Decoders ---- Contact: @ Ed.Jason gmail.com ASQ WebSite Category:Programming